The land of life
by SinfulArtist95
Summary: For 13 year old Rina life hasn't been the easist. She is hated by everyone in the village including her family. Only three people care about her and now they have to leave the comfort of their home to travel to the land of fire. They must face some fears as they go through the chunnin exams. What will happen to Rina and her team, and what could possible go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rina and her past

There is a legend in my village about the first ninja. He was the strongest and only ninja in the Land of Life. He was assigned to take down the Tentail beast. Villagers were scared of the beast and feared that it would destroy their homes. So the Ninja went into the forest where the beast lived. Once he was deep inside the forest he heard rustling in a nearby tree. Assuming that it was the Tentail, he throw some shurikens at the tree. A loud shriek rang throughout the forest. A girl with a long silver hair fell out of the tree. When the ninja got a closer look he noticed that she had wolf ears and tails. He was confused, was this the beast he was suppose to kill.

"Who are you?" Asked the ninja. The girl turned her head and looked the ninja straight in the eyes. He was enchanted by her giant purple eyes.

"I'm the Tentail wolf, are you here to kill me?" She asked staring at the ninja.

"No I'm not. You don't seem to be a threat." The ninja said smiling at the girl. She smiled back at him. And from that moment on their relationship only grew. They became great friends and the Ninja vowed to protect the tentail with his life. They were soon later married and they traveled the world teaching others the way of the ninja. When they returned to the Land of Life they created the Village Hidden within the spirit. The girl soon become pregnant. The other tailed beast became jealous of the Tentails happiness and placed a curse upon her.

"May the first born daughter of the Kurina clan be born with the mark of the village and be born with the same powers as the Tentail." But the children born to the girl and the ninja was a pair of twin boys . And all children born after were boys until I Rena Kurina was born.

As legend goes I was born with the symbol of the village on my side. And because of the Tentails powers I possess people in the village are scared of me. Only three people in the whole village talk to me. Speaking of those people I have to go meet up with them. As I ran through the village I was greeted by the usual whispering and glares. I wish I could just leave and never come back. But as I turned the corner to the training grounds I saw the reason why I stay. There stood Sam and Ichigo standing there talking.

"Good morning boys how are we today?" I asked I sat down on the boulder near them.

"Not so good. Sam here is complaining about being up this early." Ichigo said calmly pointing Sam.

"Really Sam. It's already ten in the morning." I said letting out a sigh. Sam is the type to complain a lot and is normally easy going or as other's say lazy. But when it's count he know's when to get down to business.

"But why does Rukia Sensei want to meet with us anyways?" Sam asked which annoyed Ichigo.

"You shouldn't complain. You should just listen to orders and follow them." Ichigo said getting in Sam's face. Ichigo was the well obedient one on the team and one of the smartest. He was always there for me and Sam. As I watched the two of them fighting someone came up behind me.

"Are those two already going at it?" Rukia Sensei asked as she stood beside me.

"Yep." I replied.

"Are they fighting over you?" Rukia Sensei asked smiling at me slyly.

"No!" I shouted causing the boys to look at me before turning back to their fight.

"I'm just playing with you. Well I guess that I should break them up." Rukia Sensei said as she walked over to the arguing boys. She grabbed both their heads and slammed them together with great forces. Ichigo and Sam both went down grabbing their heads. After cradling his head Ichigo walked over to me while Sam yelled at Rukia Sensei.

"So Rena where is Nova today?" Ichigo asked as we watched Sam yell at Rukia Sensei.

"She was tired so I left her at home." I said smiling at him. Nova was a white wolf pup that I found, and because my Tentail powers she was able to talk to me.

"Enough Sam get over there so I can tell you guys why I called you out!" Rukia sensei yelled at him. Sam walked over to Ichigo and me.

"Ok so the reason I called you out here is to talk to you guys about moving on from Genin to Chuunin." Rukia Sensei said crossing her arms.

"What is Chuunin?" Sam asked , I let out a sigh while Ichigo backed hand Sam in the head.

"Idiots, it's the next level of Shinobi." Ichigo said letting out a sigh.

"Anyways I have nominated your teams to enter the Chuunin exams which are being held in the Hidden Leaf Village this year. Now all you have to do is get permission from your parents and agree as a team to go." Rukia Sensei explained. We looked at each other, I was nervous. I really wanted to be a Chuunin but I have never traveled to another land before.

"You have until tomorrow to decide. I will wait at the gate, we leave at noon so I suggest that you discuss with each other then head home." Rukia Sensei said before disappearing.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Ichigo. I started to fumble with my thumbs.

"I'm all for it!" yelled Sam with excitement. They both looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Rena what about you?" asked Ichigo as he stared at me.

"I don't know ….I mean…." I let out a sigh and hung my head. Ichigo sat down next to me on the boulder.

"Rena I know that you're scared about leaving the country. About the what we have to face. And you're scared people might find out about you and treat you like people do here. But you will have me and Sam. We will protect you." Ichigo said smiling at me.

Some tears ran down my face as I smiled at him and Sam.

"Look what you did Ichigo. You made her cry!" Sam yelled when he saw the tears.

"NO I didn't!" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked at me.

"No. I'm happy that I have great friends like you. And as long as I have you guys I think I can do this." I said as I continued to smile at him.

"Yes! Finally we get to leave this boring country. Squad six is going to kick butt at the exams." Yelled Sam. Me and Ichigo looked at each other before we started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Path of a Chuunin

After talking with Ichigo and Sam for an hour I headed back home.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door. The house was completely silence, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Mom and Dad are probably at work and Aya is avoiding me like always. You see my father is the Feudal lord and my mother is the Sarakage. They treat me like the rest of the village. And Aya is my younger twin sister, who despises me more than anyone.

I walked over to my room. As I walked in I noticed that Nova was still asleep on my bed.

"Nova. Nova you need to wake up." I said as I nudge her abit. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Hi Rena. How was your meeting ?" She asked as I sat on my bed. Nova hopped on my lap and looked me in the eyes.

"Rukai Sensei told us that were heading to the Hidden Left to participate in the Chuunin exams. We decided to go." I said trying to say it excitedly. Nova looked me in the eyes for what seemed to be forever.

"Rena you can't hide your feelings from me. Remember we have a connection. You're worried aren't you?" Asked Nova. Because of the Tentail powers I have, me and Nova can sense how each other are feeling.

"Yes. A little. I'm just worried that I will make friends and then they will find out or everyone will already know and treat me like all the villagers." I said in a hurry. Nova rubbed her face against mine.

"Don't worry you have me. I'll bite anyone who makes fun of you." Nova said smiling at me. At that moment I heard the front door open. I peeked my head out the door, to see my mother walking in.

"Hi mom. I need to ask you something." I said as I exited my room.

"Not now Rena. I have to head back to the office." She said without even turning around to look at me.

"But mom.." I tried to say but was interrupted by her yelling.

"Rena. NOT NOW!" She yelled at me. Why does she always do this when I want to talk to her?

"Mom I just wanted to ask if you are ok with me and Team six participating in the Chuunin exam?" I said calmly. Mom looked at me in shock.

"Rena are you sure? I mean you have never left the country before." She said looking at me with disbelief. I let out a sigh and looked my mother in the eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Mom I'm worried but I have to go. So is it ok?" I asked. Mom sat down and let out a sigh.

"Fine you can go." She said waving her hand. I nodded and walked back into my room. It's so hard to talk to my family.

"So Rena when do we leave?" Asked Nova as I closed the door. I looked at her and smiled, at least I have Nova here.

"Tomorrow at noon." I replied.

I started to packing and getting my bag already to travel. Nova and I talked about the things we will see and the people we will meet all night.. Which made me more worried. But I was still able to fall asleep. When I woke up the next day I was overly excited. After we ate, Nova and I ran to the gate.

"Hey Rena. Hey Nova. Glad to see you made it." Said Rukia Sensei as we came into view.

"Hi. So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ichigo went on ahead to check on the boat. And Sam is over there mopping because he wanted to go on ahead. Give me a minute, I need to grab something." Rukia Sensei said before leaving

When she was gone I went over to where Sam was sitting.

"Hey Sam. I see you are moppy as ever." I said with a chuckle. He looked at me then back at the ground.

"Hey I know you wanted to go on ahead. But think about it this way. You will have your full strength, while Ichigo will be tired for going on ahead." I said with a smile. Sam looked up and me and smiled.

"Yeah you're right." Sam said as he jumped up all fired up.

"Okay you guys. Ready to go?!" Rukia Sensei yelled, scaring me and Sam. We both nodded as we tried to catch our breaths. And with that Team six started on a journey that will change our lives for the better. I honestly hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Leaf Shinobi

After three days of traveling we finally made it to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Rukia Sensei this your first time in the Hidden Leaf?" Sam asked as the Village gates came into view. Rukia Sensei looked at us and smiled.

"Nope. I have visited the Leaf many time over the years. Actually this is where I participated in the Chuunin exams as well." she replies as she looked at the gate. "Well then you must know where the best food places are?" Asked Sam. Rukia Sensei smiled and nodded with caused Sam to yell excitedly.

"Sam will you please stop talking about food. You're giving me a headache." Ichigo said as he walked passed us, rubbing his heads. Because he left early, he was extremely tired and a little grumpy.

"Sam if I promise to treat you to some ramen, will you please be quiet?" I asked. Sam stopped in his tracks for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah but just to let you know I'm very hungry." He said rubbing his stomach with a giant smile. When we finally made it to the gate Rukia Sensei signed us in. Then we headed for our rooms that had been set up for us. The Leaf was so different compared to the Spirit. I was less worried now that we were here.

"Rena are you ready to show these shinobi, that the Spirit is serious competition." asked Sam as we made our way to our room.

"Yeah. Our team will totally kick some butts!" I said excitedly. After that we arrived at our rooms. When I walked into mine I realized that the window had a great view. As soon as I was done with unpacking, me and Nova laid down on the futon and started to rest for a bit. Suddenly a knock on the door got us up. When I opened it to see who it was, it was just Ichigo and Sam. I was so annoyed I almost closed the door. Good thing Ichigo grabbed it.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well duh. You promised me a Ramen dinner and I'm starving!" Complained Sam. I looked down at Nova and smiled.

"Fine but could you hold Nova. She tired and so am I." I said with an evil grin. "Fine but I'm hungry so lets go." Sam said as he reached down to pick Nova up.

As we exited the hotel Ichigo tapped my shoulder.

"So Rena still nervous?" Ichigo asked smiling at me.

"A little. I mean we just got here, so I don't know how the other shinobi are like." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. Ichigo placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well remember I am always here just in case."He said squeezing my shoulder and smiling at me. I smiled back at him, I'm so happy that I have him. After several minutes walking around the village we finally found a Ramen shop. It was called Ichiraku Noodle Shop. As we walked in I noticed three kids around a older man. By the looks of their headbands I guessed that they we also ninja's too.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" Asked a man behind the counter.

"Can we get two Curry Ramens and one Miso Ramens. Oh and a little bowl for her." Ichigo said pointing to Nova who was still in Sam's arms. As we sat down one of the kids looked our way. She had long pink hair, she was kinda cute. "Hi! I'm Sakura. You're not from around here, are you?"She asked looking at us with giant eyes.

"Yeah were actually from the Hidden Spirit. I'm Ichigo and these are my teammates Sam and Rena." Ichigo said gesturing to Sam and me.

"That's a very cute dog." Sakura said smiling at Nova.

"She is actually a wolf and her name is Nova." I said without looking up. Suddenly the man who was with the kids asked me a question.

"Are you all participating in the Chuunin Exams?". I looked at the man, his left eye was covered and so was his mouth.

"Yes our Sensei Rukia told us about it and we decided as a team to participate." I replied smiling. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Kakashi Sensei are you alright?" Asked Sakura as the man who was named Kakashi got up from his seat.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. I just remember I have something to do…."He stuttered . That's when I noticed someone standing behind him.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kakashi Hatake." Said Rukia Sensei said as she appeared behind him. I stood up, shocked to see her.

"Rukia Sensei do you know this man?" I asked as I walked over to her. "You can say that. It's been a while Kakashi hasn't it?" Said Rukia as Kakashi turned to look at her. He was so tensed.

"Rukia it's been a pleasure to see you again but I have to go. I'm meeting up with Asuma so…" He was interrupted by Rukia Sensei pulling his ear.

"Great I haven't seen him in a while either. Come on. Rena, Sam and Ichigo I want you back in your rooms by nine ok." Yelled Rukia Sensei as she pulled Kakashi away from us.

"So it seems our Sensei know each other." Sakura said as I turned around. "Yeah so it seems." I said sitting back down.

"Oh! We didn't properly introduce ourselves. As I said I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke Uchiha. And the idiot eating the Ramen Is Naruto Uzumaki." She said first gesturing to a boy with blackish blue hair and then to a boy with yellow hair.

"Hey." Sasuke said with a nonchalant look.

"Hello." Said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen.

"So are you guy's participating in the chuunin exams as well?" Asked Sam as he placed Nova in my arms. We were all done eating and were all now standing around talking.

"Yeah but some of us are still thinking about it." Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"Rena can we go for a walk?" Asked Nova in my arms.

"Wait! She talks!" Gasped Naruto.

"Umm. Yeah she and I bonded and ever since she's been able to talk." I explained smiling down at Nova.

"Rena we still have an hour before we need to head back. Why don't you take Nova for a walk." Ichigo said placing his hand on my head. As me and Nova walked away I let out a sigh.

"Those kids were nice weren't they Rena?" Asked Nova as we were out of sight.

"They seemed to be. Didn't they? But if they find out who I am, I doubt they will be." I said looking at the path. Nova stopped walking.

"Nova what's wrong?" I asked as I stared at her motionless body. Nova said nothing, then ran off.

"Nova where are you going. Comeback here!" I yelled as I ran after her. I rounded the corner and saw Nova playing with a white puppy.

"Nova who's your new little friend?" I asked as I knelt down to pet him. He was so cute.

"His name is Akamaru." Said someone behind me.

I looked up from the two pups playing to see a boy my age standing near me. He had brown hair and red marks on his face. For some reason I got extremely nervous.

"Hello. Umm.. I'm Rena Kurina and this is Nova." I said after being scared to death.

"Hey. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I haven't seen you around." Kiba said as he sat down on the grass.

"Actually this is my first night here." I replied as I sat down next to him. "Oh so I'm guessing that you are here to take the Chuunin exams. What village are you from?" Kiba asked looking at me in the eyes. I was nervous to answer.

"I'm from the Land of Life, The Village Hidden within the Spirit." I replied .

Kiba looked at me and smiled.

"That's very far away. Isn't that where the first Ninja was from?" Kiba asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes that's where the first Ninja originally came from." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I really should be going. Come on Nova." I yelled as I stood up.

"Wait can't you stay and talk some more?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah Rena can't me and Akamaru play some more?" Nova asked as her and Akamaru ran up to us.

Kiba looked down at Nova then back at me.

"She can talk. I have never heard a wolf talk. That is so cool!"Kiba said with light in his eyes. I was surprised , no one has ever thought that Nova being able to talk was cool.

"Yeah it is pretty cool. When I was five I found her in the wood abandon and hurt. I took her home and when she was all healed up she was able to talk. People say we had a special bond." I explained as I watched Nova playing with Akamaru. I was happy to see her having fun.

"Well I wish that people could hear Akamaru, but I can still understand him." Kiba said looking over at me. For some reason I felt calm being near him. Me and Kiba talked a little more and watched Akamaru and Nova play.


End file.
